theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 29, 2013/Chat log
Loving77 hey pweeb 5:56 Flower1470 Sup Peep Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:01 Dragonian King hi guys 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:06 Loving77 Hiii silly You are now away. Loving77 has left the chat. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:10 Flower1470 dc? You are no longer away. 6:42 Dragonian King rude peep lol 6:43 Flower1470 lol 6:45 Dragonian King I was at the hospital today D: 6:46 Flower1470 oh my gosh why? 6:48 Dragonian King well 6:48 Loving77 wait what what's going on what did I do. Why were at da hospital? 6:48 Dragonian King a few days ago i got a touch of ANOTHER cold or something -.- which is really irritating anyway i've had a sore throat the whole time so my dad took me to the hospital to get my tonsils checked out and stuff 6:48 Flower1470 oh boy 6:48 Dragonian King so yeah 6:49 Flower1470 nothing serious, I hope? 6:49 Dragonian King nope I'm fine 6:49 Flower1470 That's good. The first thing I think of is strep throat. The seems to be hurting a lot of people this year. that* Mono is another that causes a sore throat But I'm sure you're alright. You're a tough kid, lol 6:52 Dragonian King lol yes Although this is my fourth cold/sickness/whatever this year >:/ at this point I shouldn't have a cold for two more years lol 6:53 Flower1470 blame your immune system for not working hard enough 6:53 Dragonian King ikr 6:54 Flower1470 I've been exposed to so many illnesses and diseases my immune system might as well be invincible. XD Even with malnutrition and well, I was on antibiotics for over a year anyway! I've never been to a hospital. Although I probably should've went when I was hit hard with whatever illness I had When I see the word "hospital" I think emergency. you got me worried lol pardon my rambling You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:00 Dragonian King lol np Flower1470 has left the chat. You are now away. Loving77 has left the chat. Flower1470 has joined the chat. 7:09 Flower1470 internet is giving me problems for the third night in a row You are no longer away. 7:12 Dragonian King ooo Flower1470 has left the chat. 7:15 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:23 Dragonian King sooo Loving77 has left the chat. 7:26 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:30 Loving77 I'm lagging bad You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:35 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. 7:53 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 7:53 Dragonian King bye Flower1470 has joined the chat. 7:53 Dragonian King ooo wb 7:53 Flower1470 Ty idk why Verizon hates us We must've done something for them to mess with out internet lol Loving77 has left the chat. 7:56 Flower1470 Silly, do you mind getting the chat log/ ?* 7:56 Dragonian King sure 7:56 Flower1470 thanks You are now away. i gtg ttyl Flower1470 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013